The present invention relates to a retractable mirror, employed for establishing eye contact between the front and rear seat passengers in vehicles.
When a driver or passenger is conversing with rear seat passengers, typically in order to establish eye contact, during the course of conversation, it is necessary to turn around and at least partially face the rear seat passenger. In the case of the driver, this distracts the driver from the attention required for driving. Although some incidental eye contact can be established through the rear view mirror, typically the rearview mirror is not adjusted to align with the location of passengers in the rear seats of the vehicle, but rather along the center line of the vehicle for viewing through the rear window.